Timeline
Older than 100 ERB * -250: Wintermoorian pioneers' ancestors embark on two century long journey * -5: First Wintermoor residents land across the planet * -3: Alan Nui founded * -2: Imeren, Anticus, Krete Island founded * -1: Asinican Republic, Vasaturbs, Servuania, Engor, Lancara founded * 0: ERB Time system established * 0: Zafrera, Skitzoid founded * 3: Jeral founded, Sunder founded on Monsea * 7: Bradoch, large number of other independent states emerge on Minerva * 30: Populations of Minerva and Wintermoor reach 1 billion * 31: Contact between all Wintermoor nations established * 78: Contact between Minerva and Wintermoor established 100-300 * 101: Populations of Minerva and Wintermoor reach 3 billion * 235: Bradoch begins invasion of surrounding nations, igniting first recorded war on Minerva and Wintermoor * 237: Wintermoorian nations dissolve Bradoch, ending war on Minerva * 248: Mars colonized by UHC 301-500 * 301: Ganymede, Europa, Calisto colonized by UHC * 314: Venus terraforming begins * 317: Titan terraforming begins * 339: Venus, Titan colonized by UHC * 345: First war on Wintermoor erupts following Jeralic attack on the Asinican Republic. Asinican Republic defeats Jeral a year later * 370: Resource mining on Karravesk begins, bringing economic boom to Wintermoor. Station construction in orbit begins * 372: Planetary Parks Service founded, along with the founding of it's first Park on Karravesk. * 374: Piracy/Terrorist organization Syn founded, begins pirating cargo vessels traveling to Wintermoor * 381: Asinican plans to crush Syn leaked, Syn leaves Barnard's star to unknown system * 405: Major economic crash following sudden inflation across Wintermoor * 421: FTL travel discovered by Imerenian researchers * 480: Terraforming of Vega begins 501-600 * 501: Terraforming efforts on Vega near complete, Terraforming of Kamchatka and Averill begins * 502: Vega colonized by the Asinican Republic, the first out of system colony since the settlement of Wintermoor *545: Helladius colonized by CultMongTemple *555: Novumn colonized, Treimos designated as research reserve *591: Nova Asinica colonized by Asinican Republic *598: Neu Anticus colonized by Anticus 601-700 * 604: Vienna colonized by the Asinican Republic * 611: Engora colonized by Engor * 622: Asinican colony ship explodes over Armstrong, killing 10,000, worst spacecraft incident in recorded history * 626: Imeren discovers alien spacecraft wreck, proving that intelligent life once existed * 630: Remus colonized by Asinican Republic * 652: Alan Nui finishes construction of Taiko, the largest man-made object ever built * 699: Jeral abandons land claims on Wintermoor by nuking landscape until uninhabitable, depart Kelveros Cluster 701-800 * 710: Jeral colonizes Strenton * 734: Pandora colonized by Krete Island * 745:Segaruu destroy Averill igniting Human-Segaruu war, Jeralic Purge begins * 745: Vega attacked by Segaruu * 745: Jeral colonizes Cheralla, Veleti * 745-746: Asinican Republic capture Halsey from Segaruu * 746: Minerva destroyed by Segaruu, entire population evacuated, with over 300,000,000 fleeing to Halsey * 746: Jeral discovers Adha'Shaa, declares war * 746: Jeral captures Xuhada from Adha'Shaa, entire population placed into high labor jobs * 747: Jeral destroys moon over Adhuma, tidal changes kill over 10,000,000 Adha'Shaa * 748: Adha'Shaa defeated following battle of Adhuma, become labor force of Jeral * 749: Jeral colonizes Somera * 759: Restoration of Averill begins, Minerva attempts scrapped due to costs * 769: Jeral slows advancement, threatens local nations * 780: Averill recolonized by Imeren, Ceasefire between Human and Segaruu forces * 791: Blue Earth colonized by the Asinican Republic 801- Present (900) * 810: Human-Segaruu war officially ends * 816: Jeralic Purge is revived, alien nations evacuate region * 818: UHC begins expansion beyond solar system, rapidly expanding into Alpha Centauri. Pandora is overwhelmed by influx of colonists, and eventually UHC military take the world * 819: Wintermoorian nations (Jeral exempt) declare war on UHC, sparking first contact since the abandonment of Earth (See UHC-Wintermoor War) * 821: Midway through the Battle of Pandora, Jeral appears with it's entire fleet and obliterates nearly the entire UHC armada. End of war imminent, Wintermoorian nations are victorious. * 822: Jeral begins series of hit and runs against UHC, provoking local militia around Solar System. First glimpses of future Earth acquired and spread across Kelveros Cluster * 824: Alien species fleeing Jeral encounters Asinican Republic at Vega, brief firefight ends in Asinican Victory * 832: Human population reaches 40 billion * 834: Supervolcano on Remus erupts, killing 40,000 people and leaving 10,000,000 displaced * 874: Halsian Confederation formed following Halsey's separation from the Asinican Republic Category:Index